


Prom Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic, i'm back from the dead, idk what this is, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'You'll only be happy if you look a certain way.'





	Prom Queen

_Shut up, count your calories._

Cassie was pretty sure she was on track. She was at the gym for an hour earlier in the day- that was long enough, right?_  
I never looked good in mom jeans._

She needed to work on her squatting regimen.

_Wish I was like you, blue-eyed blondie, perfect body._

Stephanie didn’t even have to try to surpass Cassie in every single category regarding beauty.

_Maybe I should try harder._

Fewer calories tomorrow._  
You should lower your expectations._

At this rate, she wasn’t going to look as grand as she’d hoped by prom.  
_I'm no quick-curl barbie._

Stephanie Brown, pretty as the perfect American beach bunny model._  
I was never cut out for prom queen._

It’d go to her anyway.

_If I get more pretty, do you think he will like me?_

Maybe that was why he preferred her.

_Dissect my insecurities._

Weight. Personality. The list could go on._  
I'm a defect, surgical project._

She would never get anything like plastic surgery, especially at this age, but she did remind herself…  
_It's getting hard to breathe, there's plastic wrap in my cheeks._

If these insecurities persisted in the future, it was an option.

_Maybe I should try harder._

Hit the gym more._  
You should lower your beauty standards._

Cassie knew she’d never be a size 0 like her friend.  
_I'm no quick-curl barbie._

She was more of a mess._  
I was never cut out for prom queen._

Prom queen was for pretty girls.

_If I'm pretty, will you like me?_

Maybe that’s all it took._  
They say, "Beauty makes boys happy.”_

Clearly. That had to be why he chose _her.  
I've been starving myself, carving skin until my bones are showing._

It didn’t seem to be working anyway.

_Teach me how to be okay._

The options?_  
I don't wanna downplay my emotions._

Work on her confidence, or…

_They say, "Beauty is vain.”_

Work on the things she didn’t like about herself.

** _“You'll only be happy if you look a certain way"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but take it. Also I'm not dead!  
[ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
[ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izpiLaDTgMw)


End file.
